The Twelve Days of Alchemy
by Rai Yazuki
Summary: The Twelve Days of Christmas, FM Style! Sorry it's so late. R
1. Chapter 1

**_The Twelve Days of Alchemy _**

_**Chapter One: Ed's version **_

_I do not own FMA or the original song. This song is all mine!_

_On the First day of Alchemy, Edward gave to me: _

_A talking, moving tin can._

_On the Second day of Alchemy, Edward gave to me:_

_Two loaded guns _

_And a walking, talking tin can_

_On the Third day of Alchemy, Edward gave to me:_

_Three wrenches flying_

_Two loaded guns_

_And a walking, talking tin can_

_On the Fourth day of Alchemy, Edward gave to me:_

_Four officers yelling_

_Three wrenches flying_

_Two loaded guns _

_And a walking, talking tin can_

_On the Fifth day of Alchemy, Edward gave to me: _

_Five Homunculi_

_Four officers yelling _

_Three wrenches flying _

_Two loaded guns _

_And a walking, talking tin can_

_On the Sixth day of Alchemy, Edward gave to me:_

_Six chimaeras all blown up _

_Five Homunculi_

_Four officers yelling _

_Three wrenches flying _

_Two loaded guns _

_And a walking, talking tin can_

_On the Seventh day of Alchemy, Edward gave to me:_

_Seven pocket watches_

_Six chimaeras all blown up _

_Five Homunculi_

_Four officers yelling _

_Three wrenches flying _

_Two loaded guns _

_And a walking, talking tin can_

_On the Eighth of Alchemy, Edward gave to me:_

_Eight pics of Huegh's daughter _

_Seven pocket watches_

_Six chimaeras all blown up _

_Five Homunculi_

_Four officers yelling _

_Three wrenches flying _

_Two loaded guns _

_And a walking, talking tin can_

_On the Ninth day of Alchemy, Edward gave to me:_

_Nine auto mail arms _

_Eight pics of Huegh's daughter _

_Seven pocket watches_

_Six chimaeras all blown up _

_Five Homunculi_

_Four officers yelling _

_Three wrenches flying _

_Two loaded guns _

_And a walking, talking tin can_

_On the Tenth day of Alchemy, Edward gave to me:_

_Ten alchemy circles _

_Eight pics of Huegh's daughter _

_Seven pocket watches_

_Six chimaeras all blown up _

_Five Homunculi_

_Four officers yelling _

_Three wrenches flying _

_Two loaded guns _

_And a walking, talking tin can_

_On the Eleventh day of Alchemy, Edward gave to me:_

_Eleven mini skirts _

_Ten alchemy circles _

_Eight pics of Huegh's daughter _

_Seven pocket watches_

_Six chimaeras all blown up _

_Five Homunculi_

_Four officers yelling _

_Three wrenches flying _

_Two loaded guns _

_And a walking, talking tin can_

_On the Twelfth day of Alchemy, Edward gave to me:_

_Twelve military coats_

_Eleven mini skirts _

_Ten alchemy circles _

_Eight pics of Huegh's daughter _

_Seven pocket watches_

_Six chimaeras all blown up _

_Five Homunculi_

_Four officers yelling _

_Three wrenches flying _

_Two loaded guns _

_And a walking, talking tin can_

_This one is dedicated to my friend Nicole Edward Elric! _


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Twelve Days of Alchemy _**

_**Chapter Two: Military version **_

**_I do not own FMA or the origanal song._**

_On the First day of Alchemy, the Military sent to me:_

_Everyone: One philosophers' stone _

_On the Second day of Alchemy the Military sent to me:_

_Ed: Two working limbs_

_Everyone: And a philosophers' stone _

_On the Third day of Alchemy, the Military sent to me:_

_Al: Three lives back to normal_

_Ed: Two working limbs_

_Everyone: And a philosophers' stone _

_On the Fourth day of Alchemy, the Military sent to me:_

_Hawkeye: Four insane _

_Al: Three lives back to normal_

_Ed: Two working limbs_

_Everyone: And a philosophers' stone _

_On the Fifth day of Alchemy, the Military sent to me:_

_Mustang: Five mini skirts_

_Hawkeye: Four insane _

_Al: Three lives back to normal_

_Ed: Two working limbs_

_Everyone: And a philosophers' stone _

_On the Sixth day of Alchemy, the Military sent to me:_

_Winery: Six wrenches flying_

_Mustang: Five mini skirts_

_Hawkeye: Four insane _

_Al: Three lives back to normal_

_Ed: Two working limbs_

_Everyone: And a philosophers' stone _

_On the Seventh day of Alchemy, the Military sent to me:_

_Kane: Seven blind dates_

_Winery: Six wrenches flying_

_Mustang: Five mini skirts_

_Hawkeye: Four insane _

_Al: Three lives back to normal_

_Ed: Two working limbs_

_Everyone: And a philosophers' stone _

_On the Eighth day of Alchemy, the Military sent to me:_

_Armstrong: Eight biceps _

_Kane: Seven blind dates_

_Winery: Six wrenches flying_

_Mustang: Five mini skirts_

_Hawkeye: Four insane _

_Al: Three lives back to normal_

_Ed: Two working limbs_

_Everyone: And a philosophers' stone _

_On the Ninth day of Alchemy, the Military sent to me:_

_Greed: Nine million dollars_

_Armstrong: Eight biceps _

_Kane: Seven blind dates_

_Winery: Six wrenches flying_

_Mustang: Five mini skirts_

_Hawkeye: Four insane _

_Al: Three lives back to normal_

_Ed: Two working limbs_

_Everyone: And a philosophers' stone _

_On the Tenth day of Alchemy, the Military sent to me:_

_Lust: Ten long sharp filed nails_

_Greed: Nine million dollars_

_Armstrong: Eight biceps _

_Kane: Seven blind dates_

_Winery: Six wrenches flying_

_Mustang: Five mini skirts_

_Hawkeye: Four insane _

_Al: Three lives back to normal_

_Ed: Two working limbs_

_Everyone: And a philosophers' stone _

_On the Eleventh day of Alchemy, the Military sent to me:_

_Glumly: Eleven people worth eating_

_Lust: Ten long sharp filed nails_

_Greed: Nine million dollars_

_Armstrong: Eight biceps _

_Kane: Seven blind dates_

_Winery: Six wrenches flying_

_Mustang: Five mini skirts_

_Hawkeye: Four insane _

_Al: Three lives back to normal_

_Ed: Two working limbs_

_Everyone: And a philosophers' stone _

_On the Twelfth day of Alchemy, the Military sent to me:_

_Envy: Twelve cute bodies _

_Glumly: Eleven people worth eating_

_Lust: Ten long sharp filed nails_

_Greed: Nine million dollars_

_Armstrong: Eight biceps _

_Kane: Seven blind dates_

_Winery: Six wrenches flying_

_Mustang: Five mini skirts_

_Hawkeye: Four insane _

_Al: Three lives back to normal_

_Ed: Two working limbs_

_Everyone: And a philosophers' stone _


End file.
